


Paedephobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amelia Novak is dead, Bartender Dean, Ben and Emma are Dean's kids, Claire is Castiel's kid, Confused Sam, Dean and Cas need a break, Dean and Castiel have a kid, Doctor Castiel, F/M, Fear of children, Gen, Lisa is dead, M/M, Married Castiel/Amelia Novak, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Paedephobia, Sam is an idiot, Sam is uncomfortable around kids, Sam to the Rescue, Sam tries to help, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's an idiot. All Dean and Cas wanted was a break and Sam couldn't give them that, even if he tried his hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paedephobia

“Sammy, please.” Dean begged. “Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!”

“No, Dean. I can’t.” Sam tried to get away from his brother. “Try asking Jo, Gabriel, other of your brother or sister-in-laws.”

“They are all busy. Please, Sammy. I need you. We haven’t had a break.” Dean begged.

Sam huffed. “Why is tonight so important, Dean?”

“Forget it. Just forget it. You’re right. Tonight wasn’t important.” Dean frowned and stormed away. “Goodnight, Sam.”

“Wait, Dean…come on…don’t—“

Dean whipped around. “You don’t get it, Sam. Just forget it. You’re busy, goodnight.”

“Stop, Dean, please, don’t leave on a sour note.”

“Talk to you tomorrow, Sam. Thanks for nothing.” Dean slammed the front door of Sam’s apartment.

Sam sighed and plopped on the couch. “I’m an idiot.”

“That was a major fight.” Jess stepped out of the bedroom. “What happened?”

“Dean wanted me to babysit his kids tonight.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

“Wow.” Jess whistled. “I understand why Dean was…is mad at you.”

Sam frowned. “Please, tell me how I screwed up?”

“Sam, honey, Dean and Cas are exhausted. When they aren’t working they are being Daddy’s.” Jess sat down beside her boyfriend.

“Dammit…” Sam huffed. He was an ass. Dean and Cas both had kids from previous marriages. Dean had a son and a daughter from two different wives. Cas had a daughter from one other marriage.

“Honey, Cas works long shifts at the hospital and Dean runs a popular diner/bar. They come home to take care of two 11 year olds, a seven year old, and a three year old. After they go to bed they have to start the cycle all over again. Cas deals with a teenage girl with abandonment issues and the duties of being a doctor. Dean deals with two kids from two devastated end, with two deceased wives, both also with abandonment issues and has to own, run and operate a business. When they thought things couldn’t get any stressful…Dean get pregnant with Samandriel.” Jess explained.

“You’re making me feel worse, Baby.” Sam sighed. “Dean paid for my college. Cas paid  for my car. I’m so grateful. Why am I so stupid?”

Jess got up. “Ben, Claire, Emma and Samandriel are the sweetest kids, but it’s still hard…they need a break every now and again.”

Sam fell back onto the couch. “Ugh, Jes…”

The Moore threw Sam’s cell at him. “Call him.”

“Fine.” The Winchester dialed.

_“Hel—Alfie, why are you out of bed...oh G--…oh God…”_

“Dean?”

_“Claire, go grab Daddy.” Dean clicked off._

Sam huffed. “He hung up. I think Samandriel is sick or something.”

“You’re lucky this time.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$%^&*(** _

Sam stood at the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited. The door flung open to reveal a beaming 11 year old boy. “Uncle Sam!”

“Hey, Ben, Man, you’ve grown since last I saw you.” Sam smiled.

“I saw you last week.” Ben smirked as Sam stepped into the house.

“Yeah, but you’ve already grown. Now, where’s your dad or step-dad?”

“Dad is still sleeping and Cas had to take Emma to a play date.” Ben answered.

Claire passed by. “Oh, hey, Uncle Sam. Papa Dean is out cold.”

Sam nodded. “Oh ok.” He followed the kids up the stairs. He stepped into Dean and Cas bedroom to find Dean on his stomach, wearing an old tee and boxers. He was snoring and drooling with a 3 year old, Samandriel, curled up at his side. Dean had an arm wrapped over his son. The 3 year old suckled on his pacifier. On Dean’s back was the toddler’s blanky and flopped on the father Winchester’s head was the stuffed bear.

“Alfie was throwing up after supper. He spent a lot of the night taking care of sick little Samandriel.” Claire spoke softly. “Dad and Papa Dean took shifts, but from what Dad says Papa Dean was up with Dad.”

“Poor guy.” Sam bit his nails.

Samandriel whimpered and raised his head. “Papa?”

“Hey Manny.” Sam whispered.

The 3 year old sniffed and coughed. “Papa?”

“Manny, hey, we’re gonna let Papa sleep. How are you feeling, Buddy?” Sam pulled Samnadriel off the bed.

Dean flinched and grabbed Sam’s wrist. “Hands off my son.”

“Whoa, Dean, it’s me, Sam.”

“Huh?” Dean finally opened his eyes. “Oh, hey, Sammy.”

“Go back to sleep, Dean. I’ll—I’ll take care of them.” Sam set his nephew on his hip.

“No, I can’t do that to you.” Dean mumbled.

Sam frowned. “Go back to sleep. When Cas got home. I’ll force him back here.”

“Sam…”

“Come on, Manny.” Sam walked out of the bedroom.

_**& *^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*(** _

“Kids, Dean? I’m back.” Cas closed the front door. The younger Winchester came in shakily. “Sam?”

“Hey Cas.”

“What are you doing here?” Cas dropped his keys in the bowl by the door.

“Go to bed, Cas. I got it under control.” Sam hoisted Samandriel on his hip.

“No way, Sam.” Cas shook his head.

Claire came up from behind his step-uncle. “Come on, Dad. Go to sleep for once in your life. Uncle Sam is doing a good job.”

“Fine.” Cas walked up the stairs. “Thank you, Sam.”

_***( &^%$%^&*&^%$%^&*()** _

He was in over his head. Kids gave him the hibby jeebies. Claire, Ben, and Emma were ok…separately. Samandriel was terrifying all the time. He was like a toy doll. “Uncle Sam, can we go out for lunch, please?” Ben asked.

“Sure.” Sam rose to his feet.

“Unca S’my.” Samandriel made grabby hands to his uncle.

“Come on, Uncle Sam. The diner has great lunch specials.” Claire smiled.

“You really wanna go to your dad’s diner on a day without your parents, really?”

“Papa Dean makes good food and hired good cooks slightly not as good as him.”

“Yeah, Dad’s place sounds really nice, actually.” Ben nodded. “What do you think, Alfie?”

“Yeah, want Papa’s diner.” Samandriel chimed in. “Unca Smy, can we, pwease?”

“Sure, sure. Let me go check on your parents.” Sam walked up the stairs. He cracked the door to the Master bedroom to find that Dean hadn’t moved and Cas was curled up on his side facing his husband. They looked so peaceful. They looked so peaceful. They needed this break and Sam was about to wake them up.

He was about to say something when Dean grumbled. “It’s ok, Benji. Mommy is watchin over you.”

Cas squirmed. “Claire, Emma needs a big sister.”

Sam shut the door. “Dammit.”

Ben ran up the stairs holding the phone. “Uncle Sam is Dad or Cas awake?”

“No, they are out cold. Who’s on the phone?”

“It’s Emma, she’s upset.” Ben frowned.

“Let me talk to her.” Sam grabbed the phone. “Emma, this is Uncle Sammy, you ok?”

_“Um...Uncle S-Sammy, I wanna come home. Can you come pick me up?”_

“Of course, give me your address.”

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()** _

Sam knocked on the front door. He could hear his niece crying. The door opened. “Are you Sam, Emma’s uncle?” This woman with a thick southern accent.”

“Yes, and you are? I didn’t get your name.” Sam nodded and stretched out his hand.

“I’m Andrea, Benny’s wife.” She nodded.

Emma ran over to his Uncle. “Uncle Sammy.”

“Hey, Em.”

“Uncle Sam, I want Daddy.” She cried. It took them 15 minutes. Sam lifted Emma into his arms once out of the car. “I want Daddy.”

“Babydoll, Daddy needs a break and rest.” Sam steps into the house. Claire was sitting on Dean’s recliner and Ben was watching TV on the couch with Alfie.

Emma hiccupped. “I want Daddy, Uncle Sammy.”

“Sweetie, Daddy needs sleep.”

“I miss Mommy.” She sobbed into her Uncle’s shoulder.

“Uh…uhm—Ben, help me out.” Sam frowned. “Please?”

“I’ll got get Dad.”

“No—uh, your Dad needs his rest. Help me comfort your sister.”

Ben ran off.

“Ben…” Sam called out. A moment later a groggy Dean stumbled into the living room. “Dean…”

“Emmy, what’s wrong?”

“I miss Mommy.” She cried.

Dean scooped up his seven year old daughter. “Come on, Sweetheart. We are gonna watch Mommy and Daddy’s wedding video.

“Dean, wait.”

“It’s fine, Sam. I know you’re not a kids person. I was trying to get you ready. Thank you for trying…some things you can’t fix.” Dean yawned.

“What are you talking about?”

“She didn’t tell you?” Dean frowned. “You should go home.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*(** _

“Jess? Jessica?’ Sam rushed into his apartment. “Jess?”

“What?” She walked out of the bedroom.

He groaned. “Dean told me something interesting today…that kinda scared me.”

“What did he tell you?” She smiled. “I think we should order a pizza for supper.”

“Baby, are you pregnant?”

“Uhm—uhh,” Jess stuttered. Sam was wide eyed. “I was gonna tell you soon.”

“You didn’t know when you were gonna tell me that you were pregnant with my baby?” Sam growled. “How far along are you?”

“4 months, I swear, I was gonna tell you in a few days.”

“A few days? You’ve waited 16 weeks to tell me that you were gonna tell me in a few days?” Sam yelled.

“Come on, Sam. I know you aren’t fond of kids. When I met Claire, Ben, Emma, and Samandriel I noticed how uncomfortable you were. I was scared that you would freak out and leave.”

“And I thought we didn’t hide things from each other.” Sam stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door.

“Sam! I‘m sorry, please, open the door, Baby.” Jess knocked on the door. “Baby, I swear I was gonna tell you. I was just scared.”

“So scared that you had to tell Dean instead? Screw you, Jess.” Sam yelled through the door.

“Dean found out on his own.” Jess defended.

“How, Jess? How could have my brother find out on his own?” Sam flung open the door.

“We bumped into each other at the doctor’s office.” Jess frowned.

“Why was Dean there? Cas works at the hospital, not an office.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “Quit throwing blame on my brother.”

“Tell me you are ok with me having this baby.” Jess spat out. “I don’t wanna be in this relationship if you are so uncomfortable with children that you can’t be there for your own children.”

“There’s a difference between my children and my niece’s and nephews, but you waited until almost halfway through your pregnancy.” Sam yelled. “I might be nervous around kids or little girl dolls, but I would be the best father I can be...better than my father ever was.”

“I’m sorry, Sam. I found out a month ago. Please, don’t be mad at me.”

Sam shook his head. “You should have told me a month ago…instead of this, come on, Jess. I can’t believe you would do this.”

“Sam…”

“Don’t speak, Jessica.” Sam walked past his girlfriend. “If I didn’t love you so much or want this baby so much I would have left already, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that you hid it from me for so long. I’m hella pissed at you right now.”

“Don’t leave me, Sam. I love you.”

“I love you, too. I will never leave you. Promise me you won’t hide anything from me again.”

Jess nodded. “I promise, kids are great, Sam. You’re gonna be a great father.”

“I know, only if you’re here with me.” Sam smiled softly. They were silent for a moment. “Wait…Dean is pregnant again?”

Jess laughed. “Yeah.”

“Well…damn.”

_******* _


End file.
